Meloxicam (4-hydroxy-2-methyl-N-(5-methyl-2-thiazolyl)-2H-1,2-benzothiazine-3-carboxamide-1,1-dioxide) is a non-steroidal-anti-inflammatory drug NSAID of the oxicam family. These types of drugs inhibit the enzyme prostaglandin H2 synthase, also called cyclooxygenase or COX. Meloxicam has anti-inflammatory, antipyretic and analgesic properties.
Meloxicam and its sodium and meglumine salts are described in EP0002482 (entirely incorporated by reference). The active ingredient alone has a low water solubility as shown in EP0945134 (entirely incorporated by reference) that also discloses the pH dependent solubility of meloxicam and its salts. There are many different application forms of meloxicam including a solution (EP1299107), a suspension (EP1066029), water-soluble granules (EP1558262), tablets made of either granules containing meloxicam (EP1942902) or of directly compressed powder mixtures (EP1385483 and GB2455875), all entirely incorporated by reference.
The objective of the present invention is to develop a readily accepted, chewable solid meloxicam tablet allowing precise dosage administration of meloxicam, even in low concentrations.